pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Equipment
These are the weapons that can be found in Patapon 3. Spears Spear: A standard issue spear. It's made to last, but sadly the end isn't pointy enough to inflict much damage. Critical Spear: This sharpened spear is a dependable piece which effectively deals critical hits. Flame Spear: A spear with a burning hot tip, thanks to a little magic. Great for making shish kebab in a single stab-broil motion. Repel Spear: A heavy, uncouth-looking spear. Its true worth becomes apparent when you knock foes into next year. Gesundbeit: Twisted spear created to slaw a giant. He who art stabbed, art going to have one awful nights sleep. (3x damage to giants) Yumspar: This mysterious spear, decorated with vines, sends its victims to dreamland. Swords Sword: A standard-issue sword. Light and easy to wield, but massive damge, no! Ice Sword: Magic sword mantled in the coldest of cold. Can freeze enemies, deal critical hits and knock them back. Said to stay eternally sharp. Flame Sword: Sword with a blade burning red with magical heat. Not only powerful, it lights them on fire. Sleepy Sword: A magic sword that deals damage and sends foes to sleep. One nasty slice and it's night-night. Drigonlay: An Drigonlay: An enchanted sword. The blade curves slightly, all the better for stabing dragons right in the rib cage. Flangil: The blade of this golden single-edged sword, its hilt engreved with a sacred crest, can fend off droves of evil minions. Shields Shield: This standard-issue shield is easy to handle and allows it's bearer to evade enemies attack. Ice Shield: A magic shield that stays at glacial temperatures. Prevents burning. Flame Shield:A magic shield that glows red-hot. The fire never goes out, even in extremely cold wind. Reduces freeze rate. Wide Awake Shield: A strange shield that vibrates irregularly, aside from one consistancy: if it's bearer feels drowsy, it begins to rock and shake, preventing sleep. Stinger Shield: The rim of this offensive shield is lined with the fangs of the giant wolf Fenrir. Boosts attack power, critical effect, and shield breaker effect. Galapagos Shield: A shield crafted from the sturdy shell of a 10,000-year-old land turtle. It's heavy defenses carry a cost however, as the bearer experiences a strange and potent drowsiness. Bows Bow: An everyday practice bow. It shots arrows and sometimes it hits targets! Flame Bow: A magic bow that shoots arrows of fire, Lighting foes on fire and forcing them to flee forlornly. Sleepy Bow: A bow that carries a witch's curse. Its targets drift right off to sleep, where they dream about having lots of warts. Bow of Apollopon: A beautifully ornamented bow dealing large critical hits. Yamibashiri: An assassin's bow that inflicts lots of horrible status effects on unsuspecting targets. Horses Horse: A standard issue steed. Good-natured and easy to control, but with only moderate assault speed. Flame Horse: A horse that looks like it has sprung from the magma of Bovo Volcano. Reduces freezing damage. Wide Awake Horse: The left and right sides of this horse's brain take turns resting, so it can keep running without sleep. So will you. Bullgam the Bully: This ancient steed has seen countless battles over history. Highly resiliant and able to deflect physical attacks, but slower than even an ordinary horse. Sibericus the Frosty: A steed bred deep within the polar, absolute zero region of the demon realm. It gallops across the battlefield with ice running through it's veins, making it invulnerable to freezing. Halberds Halberd: A standard-issue halberd. Nearly worthless in battle, but if you fall on it, you'll probably survive! Clubs Club: Standard-issue club. Use for carpentry more than fighting. Lightning Club: This magic club summons lighting. Causes critical hits and is flammable. Dreamweaver: This magic club zonks foes unconcious. Genmaru: A sturdy tool built for demolition. Pulverizes enemy structures. Mjolinr: A hammer made by the gods, this weapon can crack a giant's skull. Possesses a high critical rate. Shoulderguards Shoulderguard: Standard-issue sholderguards. Lightweight, and not very good at the " guarding " part. Flame Shoulders: Shoulderguards imbued with magical fire that reduces freezing. Ice Shoulders: Tre's cool shoulderguards with the magical ability to resist fire and critical hits. Frayola's Spaulders: Shouldergaurds bestowed upon humankind by a goddess with a penchant for bright colours. Its wearer feels as light as a feather, and moves as fluid as a river. Lonestar: NA Helms Helm: Standard-issue Helmet that is the mark of any good Patapon warrior. This ine however, gives you barely any defense. Flame Helm: A helmet that burns red with magical fire. Reduces ice damage. Ice Helm: Helmet that magically channels the coldest snows on the highest plains. Greatly reduces fire damage. Lightning Helm: A helmet magically imbued with the power of lightning. Nullifies stagger and reduces lightning damage and burn rate. Tahla Helm: A helmet with decorations so beautiful, it will impress both friends and enemies. Bunny Hood: The helmet of the age-old Patapon ally, Bunnypon. Greatly boosts attack but leaves the rear open to fire attacks. Horns Tuba: This consistent horn is used in training, and offers little in terms of damage and status effects. Ice Horn: A magic tuba that's in touch with its inner chill. Blow on this to freeze listeners right to their seats. Helixer Tuba: This horn, varnished with an elixer of eternal life, produces a sonorous tone which boosts immunity and defense. Flame Horn: A tuba that burns from within. Its hot tunes literally hit foes with a hunk of burnin' love. Horn: This is a practice horn, like all the kids used in Year 3. Dragonap Tuba: The eerily soothing timbre of this horn, built by a merry dragon handler, lulls even the most vicious of dragons off to a deep sleep. (X2 against dragons) Capes Cotton Cape: A standard-issue cape with poor Defense, but a reputation for bringing the wearer happiness. Ice Cape: A magical cape that mantles the wearer in sub-zero cold. Greatly reduces fire damage. Fire Cape: A cape that is always on fire. Luckily for the wearer, it is magical fire that staves off the coldest of tempratures. Cape of Ulysses: A mysterious worn by alien lifeforms from the moon. The light which shines from its fabric keeps all manner of disasters at bay. Special Abilities Some obtained weapons have special effects. Any weapons that have "+1" have more power and increased effects than ones that don't have it. Effects are usually shortened to two letters. Here are the known listed effects: *Fl: Increased chance of igniting an enemy with an attack *Ic: Increased chance of freezing an enemy with an attack *Li: Increased chance of staggering or igniting an enemy. *Ar: Improves defence strength. *H: Increased damage against undead. *Sl: Increased chance of giving the enemy sleep status. *Po: Increased chance of poisoning an enemy with an attack. *Hp: Inceases hitpoints. *Me: Greatly increases hitpoints. *Cr: Increases critical rate Category:Patapon 3 Category:Weapons